SasuHina: Hugs
by sasuke1010
Summary: Sasuke usually finds hugs annoying. What could possibly change his mind other than a certain raven haired Hyuuga?


"Sasuke kuuunnn~~" Sakura shrieked into my ear as she ran up to me to receive a hug in which I denies her by pushing away.

"Sasuke kun" she repeated while pouting. I looked at her and then looked away.

"SASUKE KUUUNNNNN!" She yelled thinking I was 'cool'.

"Sasuke kun!" Ino followed as she jumped onto my back. Jesus Christ help me please.

"Sasuke kun~~" She whispered in my ear. I flinched. Chills just went down my back with that one.

How the Hell am I still sane? This is why.

"U-Uchiha san?" Hinata walked up to us with a basket of tomatoes.

"Hello Hinata" Sakura and Ino said in unison while glaring at one another.

"Yamanaka, Get off my back" I demanded. Ino quickly got off and stood in front of Sakura to finish their glaring contest.

"U-um, am I disrupting something?" Hinata asked as she stared at the glaring girls.

"No. They're just fighting again, that's all" I reassured her.

"O-oh, anyways, Uchiha san, would you like some tomatoes? I have a surplus at my house and one of your friends told me that you liked them. Take them" she asked as she handed me the basket.

"Thanks Hyuuga" I said while staring at the tomatoes. "Ill put them to good use"

"Thats great! Ill be off then Uchiha san!" she started to walk away. I looked at the glaring girls. Looks as if they wont notice if I left. I followed Hinata and caught up to her.

"Hey Hyuuga!" I called out to her. She turned around to look straight into my eyes.

"You needed something Uchiha san?"  
>"Yeah, come with me"<br>"E-eh?"

And so I started to drag her away back to my house. She gave me the tomatoes, time to give her something back.

I dragged her all the way to my house and then picked her up by her back and legs. It kind of reminded me the way newly wed husbands carried their wives. Oh well.

As I carried her up the stairs to my room, I could smell lavender emitting from her. It was relaxing. I set her down on my bed and sat right beside her.

"U-uh, what are we doing here, Uchiha san?" she asked me with a confused look on her face.  
>I turned to her with a smirk on my face.<p>

"Hyuuga, have you ever been in a boys room?" she looked around with widened eyes, looking around my room.

"N-no not really except Neji nii sans room. Although, his room is much... cleaner" She said as she stared at my boxers on the floor. I noticed and started to stare at them as well.

"Uh, I can explain that" I said while looking away to make sure she did not see a slight blush on my face.

"N-no its fine. Maids clean our houses anyways" I blinked. I almost forgot they were rich.  
>Hinata doesn't really act like a rich, spoiled brat.<p>

"Well now, since you gave me some tomatoes, tell me what you want. Anything" I offered.

"w-well theres nothing I really want" She told me flat out.

"Really? Not even a date with Naruto?"

"Not really. Naruto kun likes Sakura san. I should respect that" she said with a sad smile. I opened my arms up.

"W-what are you doing?" she questioned me.

"I am offering you a hug. Usually girls like hugs, from what I could tell" thinking back to Sakura and Ino trying to give me a lot of them. How annoying. Hinata wrapped her arms around me in a gentle hug. It felt really soft and warm.

"You remind me of someone I used to love" I blurted out in a whisper. She let go and stared at me blankly. I sighed. It sounded as if I was doing some sort of pick up line on her. She smiled and thanked me.

"Hey Hyuuga, aren't you going to ask something of me?"  
>"Please get a girlfriend that you could love. That way you can have someone you can love now"<br>"Hyuuga... thats not a wish you can make but I can try" I smiled. I haven't smiled in awhile. She smiled back.

"So, you wanna go out with me then?"

So, ya like it? Twas fun to write! Oh also, if your saying to yourself "HEY IVE READ THIS BEFORE!" Then this was from my deviantart account so don't mind me. If ya want, you can ask.. er... me on dA if ya find me!~


End file.
